Background/Lore
Background/Lore of the Rokuseigi Empire The Rokuseigi Empire was once called the Goseigi Empire, the emperor died and he wished for his eldest son to be emperor, however the leaders of division in the empire wanted that they should be one of the emperors. They could not decide who should be it however, and so they started a civil war. The Crimson Lions best described as prideful, brave, and fearless. They fought to simply rule over the land and be the only standing faction. The Crimson Lions loved the war and didn't want it to end, they all wanted to be the leader and to do this they would constantly try to go the extra mile, a deadly opponent indeed. There was also the Silver Bulls, they were powerful but simply wanted to live a peaceful life. They had no real idea why anyone was fighting, they just wanted to live and love. There were some who tried to wait out the war, not taking sides but trading things and trying to make money. One such group was named the Blue Hydra, they were traders and made money selling weapons and mysterious fruits that granted powers to each side. While they did very little fighting themselves, they fueled each sides lust for power. In a way the Blue Hydra were the most deadly as they could easily decide which side didn't obtain weapons for the upcoming battles. Another group were the Crystal Phoenix, well-rounded and were allied with the Silver Bulls, since the Silver Bulls and the Crystal Phoenix both wanted peace, ironically however, Crystal Phoenix bought the most weapons since they had alot of things to trade. Last but not least was the Corrupt Occult. This group researched the mystical fruits that Blue Hydra would sell, and at a point even found a way to produce them. The Corrupt Occult would produce the fruits given to the Blue Hydra to sell, and as a result the Corrupt Occult had the largest variety of abilities. Ranging from transforming into a phoenix to even turning into magma. However this group just wanted to research, and would kill each other to test "soul theory" which was the theory these mystical fruits possessed souls, this theory was brought to life when weaker versions of fruits were mass produced and then sold to Blue Hydra. While the information on soul theory is now gone, the fruits that they would mass produce are believed to all fuse back into one fruit again. The alliance between Silver Bulls and Crystal Phoenix soon spread and others decided to form alliances. One pirate crew found out about all of this, and caught interest in the mystical fruits being sold. They thought it would be best to go to the source of the mystical fruits, and as a result they found themselves infront of the Corrupt Occult. These sides decided to join together to gain more knowledge of these fruits, the crew was called the Pacific Void Pirates. Now with another alliance formed, alot of power was gained to the Corrupt Occult. This alliance was soon made known to the Crimson Lions who didn't like this. They decided to attack the newly formed alliance but the lions were overpowered with the abilities of the mystical Fruits. The Lions were so intimidated by this power that was held, they called the mystical fruits "Devil Fruits" and wanted their power. The lions did manage to take hold of two fruits in the fight, these fruits being a fruit that turned the users body into rubber, and a fruit that controlled gravity. They tossed the rubber fruit aside, believing it to be useless, but they kept the gravity fruit. While the lions were aware of these existance in fruits, and had other fruits. The fruits that the Lions possessed before were weaker versions of the fruits they now had. The Occult and Void alliance suffered very few losses, and had the idea to categorize each fruit. Using a book they had of all the fruits, they made 3 categories. Zoans, Paramecias, and Logias. Zoans allowed the user to transform into an animal, Paramecias gave the user a random ability, and Logias allowed the user to turn into an element. Peaceful groups caught wind of the battle that happened with the Crimson Lions and the alliance that was formed. The Silver Bull and Crystal Phoenix decided to join forces with the Occult and Void, the alliance was called the Rokuseigi Alliance. With the 4 groups now allied, the Lions knew they were not going to survive another battle if the Blue Hydra decided to join the Rokuseigi Alliance. So they had their own idea, they would create their own alliances. They allied with smaller pirate crews and forced villages they had taken over to join them, their army was being formed and they gained numbers. They soon became the largest group, and even got Blue Hydra on their side. now with the two alliances equal in size...They started to fight. The Rokuseigi Alliance members almost all had devil fruits, but with the gravity fruit that the Lions possessed, they would start killing the zoan class first. Since the Rokuseigi made squads of ten members to fight, each squad included: one logia, three paramecia, five zoan, and one non-fruit user. The gravity user would force them down on their knees squad by squad and send a meteor to crush them, the fruits in the area were destroyed so they souls of the fruit were sent to wonder in the skies until it found a new host. A total of 12 squads, or 120 people. Fell to the gravity fruit, however, a legendary squad existed in the Rokuseigi Alliance. This squad included 5 members only, the members of this squad had the strongest fruits in the Alliance. There was once 6 members of this squad, but one member died, losing the gravity fruit to the other side. The member died protecting a friend of his in the Crystal Phoenix. The members of the squad had the abilities of the devil fruits, more specifically a Phoenix Zoan, a Buddha Zoan, A Magma Logia, an Light logia, and a Gura Gura paramecia. By far the strongest military squad in the whole alliance. This squad was sent to kill the Gravity user and did so with rather ease. Once the Gravity user was out of the picture, the fall of the Lions and Hydra began. The 4 groups of the Rokuseigi Alliance saw killing them would make them just like the Lions, and they were better than that. They decided to allow the Lions and Hydra to join their side, and then the Rokuseigi Alliance was Disbanded, and a Peace Treaty took way. In the war each side was sent back to the stone ages because of all the damage each side had obtained, but this time was different. This time they were together and soon jumped out of the stone ages and began an entire Empire. This Empire was named the Rokuseigi Empire and its ruled by the supreme Emperor.